Holage Can't hold it
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: This is another Holage yey! Meaning RageXHollow (boyXboy) so read at own risk even though its alright but enjoy it please :D


Yet another Holage from me I just cant help it, I love this paring more than life it's self, anyways enjoy.

"Ah, go, fuck you man" Rage practically growled over Skype towards his friend, Hollow, while playing minecraft and recording yet another Minecraft Mapstravaganza. Oh how hollow wished Rages words at the moment to be true and don't get him started by the way he said it with such a low, vicious growl, Hollow swore to God he was going to pass out. "A-goooooodbyyyyyyyyyeeeee" and with that Rage finished the recording "oh that was a good one" Rage sighed out "Hollow?" Rage questioned as his friend was terribly quiet, which was unusual when it was just the two of them. "Hollow?" Rage repeated himself a little louder than before which seemed to do the trick "hmmm?!" Hollow said as he was pulled out of his thoughts back to reality. "You ok buddy?" Rage asked actually sounding concerned for the first time in… ever, 'no, I'm not I want to tell you how I really feel!' Hollow screamed in his mind to himself but only "yeah I'm fine, just tired" came out. "Okay, if you say so" Rage said but didn't seem so convinced. "Okay bye" Hollow quickly said "Okay b-" Rage was cut off by Hollow disconnecting "-ye" Rage finished sadly at the sudden exit of his best friend.

Rage messed on with his computer for about another half an hour until he sighed and gave up. He shut down his computer and left from his chair, he got changed and slipped into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted into a deep sleep.

On the other hand Hollow quickly left his computer in order to no hear more of that irresistible yet high pitched voice of his best friend. He got up from his chair with fury and stormed over to his bed, practically throwing himself onto it. He screamed into the pillow in anger and started to softly cry, he didn't cry often but when he did there was no stopping him. He didn't bother to get changed he just pulled the covers over himself and fell into a light sleep due to the racing of his heart and pounding of his head.

They both awoke just before noon but both felt quite different, or did they? Rage awoke with a quiet yet annoyed groan, got up and quickly changed. As for Hollow, he didn't get up at all, he lay there motionless but silent tears fell from his eyes 'why can't I just tell him. I'm a fucking bitch!' ran round and round in Hollows head until he heard an oh so familiar sound. Great Skype, that was just what he wanted, not! He had forgotten to switch it off last night and he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He looked up from his pillow to the computer screen, it was him…great, just who he wanted to hear from. Yet he couldn't deny him so he got up, got into his chair and accepted the call.

"Hey dude," came a chirpy welcome "what took you so long?" Rage asked. "Sorry dude, just woke up" Hollow lied "you sure that's all?" Rage again questioned. "Yeah" Hollow whispered "ok then…?" Rage replied, obviously not convinced but continued "well then, you want to play worms?" he asked changing the subject. "Yeah sure why not, who with?" Hollow asked not totally enthusiastic "uh…Fluke and Evanz but he won't be on Skype" Rage informed him. "Ok sure, sounds like fun" Hollow perked up a bit "that's the spirit!" Rage said.

The worms video went like any other, an ordinarily long intro and complaints about the spawns. They went on about Flukes relationship with Evanz and all the 'sexual tension' and Fluke saying they just needed to 'fuck it out' the fact was their 'audience' thought they were joking, they were somewhat joking but the audience didn't know half of their relationship. They probably would have spilled about them being together if Evanz was actually in the call.

The game went on a bit further and everyone was in the spirit now, even Hollow. It was Rage's turn and as per usual while he was trying to move his worm up the map he was making horrifying sound effects to which Hollow asked what was the matter with him several times and told him he was concerning him, which quite frankly Rage took more to heart than he thought he should have but he continued playing as if nothing had happened.

They were about one third into the brutal game of worms where Evanz unexpectedly dropped out of the game which secretly concerned and worried Fluke, and Rage and Hollow knew it. But they continued to play their game of Clan Wars against one another until Fluke struck a nerve of Rages. Rage 'kindly' told Fluke to fuck off, in the game, to which he replied with "I say I'm enjoying my time here and…you can go suck a dick!" this took everyone by surprise as Rage got truly offended by this and Fluke knew it, even if he didn't show it . It was Fluke, Rage trusted as he was the only one who knew, the only one that knew he was truly gay and that he in fact has a thing for his best friend, Hollow. But now Fluke made a wrong move and quite an offensive comment without thinking but couldn't take it back as Hollow might tell something was up, the point was he already did. Hollow already picked up on the awkward chuckle from Rage and the long pause between the three of them but they soon managed to pass it and continue with the game. The rest of the game went on with only one more slip up from Fluke by actually calling Rage gay for saying he only had 'two wittle wormies left' where Rage tried to shake it off but couldn't fool Hollow.

The game finished and the recording was stopped. So the three of them were still on Skype together "I'm going to go guys" Fluke spoke up but didn't quite seem himself, and the other two knew why. "Ok dude, good luck" Hollow replied "thanks guys and I'm sorry Rage" Fluke finished before logging off Skype leaving just the two best friends left. Rage sighed annoyingly at what Fluke had said and sooner or later he had to come out, he'd just prefer later. "Rage are you ok?" Hollow asked quietly and concerned but no reply came "Rage can you just tell me what Fluke meant? Why was he sorry?" Hollow continued to question him. Rage took a large inhale of breath then released it "I'm gay" he slowly and shakily breathed out which caught Hollow by surprise "w…what?" Hollow asked, yes he could hear him perfectly fine but his mind was denying the idea.

"Please don't, I don't think I could say it again" Rage said quietly, you could tell he was nervous from a mile off. Hollow was speechless, he just couldn't believe it. "Hollow, please say something and please don't be mad with me" Rage begged his best friend for a reply "no, why would I be mad with you?" Hollow finally spoke up "in fact, I'm gay too" he whispered the last bit as only afterwards did he know what he had done. "Really?" Rage said shocked but more relaxed than before "yeah, really" Hollow replied almost embarrassed. "Uh…Hollow that wasn't all of the story" Rage continued drawing attention from Hollow again.

Rages heart rate sped up, he became more nervously sick even just thinking about telling him. "What is it?" Hollow asked getting more nervous by the second "uh, do you think you could come over, I want to tell you in person, is that ok?" Rage asked nervously "uh, sure, be right there" Hollow replied slightly confused but still as nervous as Rage. "Thanks, bye" Rage said quickly as if wanting to get off Skype quickly and so he did.

Hollow shut down his computer quickly and grabbed his jacket, he didn't bother getting changed or doing his hair or anything for that matter, all that mattered to him right now was what Rage had to say. He hurried as quick as he could out the door and around the streets till he reached where Rage lived, he took a large intake of breath and stormed forward through the doors and made his way to Rage's door.

Rage opened the door and let Hollow in. Rage looked very serious and again nervous but something else was there but Hollow couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't know it but Hollow spaced out and was having Rage's hand waved in front of his face "uh, Hollow" Rage awkwardly chuckled but soon went back to being serious. "Uh…sorry" Hollow sheepishly apologised "it's okay just listen to me please" Rage told him which only received a nod. "Fluke didn't only apologise for that reason if it was I…I'd be fine but it wasn't because" he let out a loud and annoyed sigh as he ran his fingers through his short hair "what I'm trying to say is if you weren't there I would have acted different because…well because…I love you" he said, the last part barely audible.

Rage hung his head in his hands as he slumped down on his bed almost in tears for what he may have done, he may have just completely ruined their friendship. However Hollow stood there shocked, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape, his best friend and crush had just confessed his love for him, he couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry" Rage whimpered "I've totally screwed thing over this time haven't I?" he asked his voiced cracked every so often and it was clear that he was crying. Hollow still didn't trust his voice so he raised Rage's head with his hand so that their gazes locked, he wiped away the streaming tears from Rage's face and took one of Rage's hands in his.

Hollow inched his way forward so they were merely inches apart and Rage closed the gap between them so they locked lips in a sweet, soft kiss that gave emotion from both ends and that's when they knew they were right for each other. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes as Hollow sat next to Rage and they both processed what just happened. "So does this mean—" Rage started but was soon cut off "yeah I think so" Hollow said happily as he pulled Rage onto his lap and again locked lips with the smaller male. They went about this for the rest of the day, not caring about their other plans or at what time their videos would be uploaded, all they cared about was each other.


End file.
